


Once More

by InsanelyCapricornus



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, fem!reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 05:18:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10869897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsanelyCapricornus/pseuds/InsanelyCapricornus
Summary: It had been 100 years since he had seen you.





	Once More

Revali looked on to Hyrule castle from where Medoh perched itself over Rito Village. The beam of red light touched the cage that kept Ganon sealed for the time being. While hating to admit it, Revali knew that Link would be the best bet for the kingdom.

Despite this, his thoughts wondered to you. They thoughts always wondered to you, even in the last moments of his life fighting Windflight Ganon.

The way your pointed at never stood straight up due to charm that weighed it down. The brim of you hat matching the width of your shoulders making the hat seem outlandish. The Mark of the goddess upon your forehead and the way you always slightly floated above the ground with the gift from the Golden Goddess.

His throat clenched.

Even now he was to prideful to ask Link what had become of you all these years.

Did you survive?

Did you live to see that Luna flower bloom?

Did..Did you move on?

Revali let out a sigh. He knew once this was over, he would see you in the afterlife; He hoped anyway.

With his musings being the focus of is attention, he almost missed the light taps coming toward him. Living he would have turned around bow in hand, ready to fire, but being dead, nothing could do anything thing to him.

The taps stopped a foot from him.

“I wonder who was so brave to set atop Medoh. I can assure you there is nothing of value upon the Great Beast. ” Revali spoke without turning around.

“I think there is a much greater treasure here than you think.”

The Rito champion froze, then looked over his shoulder. There you stood with your pointed, wide-brim hat covering the upper part of your face from his vison. His feathers twirling in your hair against the wind. The smile that had grown dear to him still visible to him.

The small sprites dance around you as you walked up to him. Revali turn around dropping his arms to his side as you closed the distance between the two of you. With each step, more of your face was reveled to him as you looked at him. 

You stopped once you were ‘chest to chest’ to him, despite being much taller than you. The spirits that hovered around you both clustered together dancing.

You reached up to the side of his face, cupping it. It had been so long since he felt your touch, that he subconsciously leaned into your touch. Your thumb rubbing the red dot in his feathers.

“Ive waited so long to see you in this plane once more.” You spoke softly.

Revail pulled his face from your hand then tucked you under his wings. He leaned over placing his beak over down over head, practically concealing you from view.

“As have I.”

**Author's Note:**

> One-Shot to make the creative brain juices going for my other stories. I have fallen in love with this smug bird. Sorry if he seems OC. Was going for a bittersweet tender moment.
> 
> All mistakes are my own, constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Kudos for those who know which Golden Goddess it is


End file.
